


curiosity; rosy

by cyberodian



Series: curiosity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inexperienced Reader, Reader-Insert, Unprotected Sex, also dont know anything about comms and how they work lmao, also theres stuff in here thats not canon, but they do in here whatever, gotta love exposition, i have no idea if things like net cards even exist, i know george lucas said there's no underwear in space but whatever, inexperienced Luke, reader is female, to the sw universe at least, whatever its porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberodian/pseuds/cyberodian
Summary: You and Luke finally get the opportunity to spend some 'quality time' together.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Female Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Series: curiosity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615279
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	curiosity; rosy

**Author's Note:**

> hello to you and thank you for reading my work! it's finally here after what feels like years of writing lmao i just wanted to say real quick that i'm super grateful for your time! i hope you enjoy!

It must have been common knowledge by now to both of your families that you and Luke Skywalker were _involved_ in some way.

Your father, at least, had definitely noticed an influx of visits from Luke over the past month; he'd even gone so far as to question you about it when the familiar sound of Luke's speeder slowing to a stop out front could be heard from inside the garage yet again; 'surely the family courier hasn't broken down again? They'd be better off buying a new one with the amount Owen is spending on parts.' What your father _didn't_ know, when he left you in charge of the transactions, was that Luke wasn't actually buying anything at all.

Under the guise of browsing the wares, Luke would cast his inquisitive gaze your way and you would almost crumble under the weight of it; it was obvious he was only pretending to be inspecting the motivator he was turning around in his hands. Though his head was lowered, he was watching you with a playful look in his eyes and a mischievous little smirk tugging at the right corner of his lips. Your own eyes were wide with a shameless curiosity as you stood behind the counter on the opposite side of the room, daring him to make his move. 

It had taken a few more visits before Luke finally mustered the courage to put voice to his thoughts. At first, they were just innocent compliments; he liked your smile, your eyes, your attentiveness and friendly, helpful manner. Then, as he grew bolder when he realised you were reciprocating his advances, he started adding gentle touches to more _suggestive_ comments. Comments like how soft your skin was, feathery brushes of his fingertips against the back of your hands making you shiver, or comments about being alone with you as _accidental_ nudges of his hip flattered yours when you bent to dig out an old humidity sensor buried amongst the junk.

Not to mention, you absolutely _delighted_ in the way his blatant gaze affected you. It always gave you a thrill to see him growing in confidence and intensity with every visit, his eyes washing over you. Starting on your face and catching on your lips, he would lick at his own as he wondered what it would be like to taste yours, so soft-looking, so pink and sweet. Then, unable to stop the climbing desire inside him, his eyes would travel downwards _achingly_ slowly... but he never got very far. That hot and heavy gaze of his always seemed to get stuck on your chest, lingering on the way your breasts strained against your shirt, pulling the material taut. His jaw would tense and his body would go all warm with arousal.

Fidgeting, that was his tell. His hands would clench into fists by his sides, fingers flexing nervously. He'd pull at fraying threads on his clothes, rub the back of his neck, muss up his hair, cross then uncross his arms; _anything_ to keep his hands occupied, because all he wanted was to rub them all over you, everywhere at once, explore every unseen inch of your beautiful body and worship you as his own body so desired. Just seeing his youthful cheeks light up pink in honour of your beauty filled you with joy, made you positively giddy with it.

An _understanding_ eventually settled between the two of you; you knew, just as well as Luke did, that the inevitable was bound to happen sooner or later, you were just waiting for the right opportunity. And it wasn't that you were _hiding_ it from your father, per se, rather, he had protective tendencies. You were his daughter, his only child, in a place rife with thieves, scoundrels and thugs; it was to be expected, and you were only trying to avoid Luke getting on the wrong side of your father, so stolen kisses behind the junk piles in the far corner of the garage were all you could afford to spare for the time being.

You and Luke had just, sort of, settled into a routine. He would come over, pretend to be looking for something and you, ever the friendly assistant, would guide him to the corner furthest away from the back room to 'show him what you had to offer.'

That's where you were now.

It was taking everything in him not to rip your clothes off where you stood as his hands ravaged you, tugging at your shirt, needing to be closer to you because there was always so much fucking _distance_ ; he'd been thinking about you, thinking about kissing you, touching you, _fucking_ you...it wasn't enough. His eager mouth covered yours, palms flat against your back now, pressing you against his chest; it was messy, rushed and slightly awkward, it always was, but you both knew what you were here for and you never knew how much time you'd get. 

The kiss grew from an insatiable hunger, growing frenzied the longer your lips touched, skin on skin, eyelids fluttering. It felt electric, the air around you crackling and buzzing with heat. Then, Luke moved, dipping to kiss at your neck and you sighed at the feeling, your hands coming up to tangle themselves in his soft, shaggy hair; he was getting brave. You caressed his hot cheek and heard him mumble something incoherent into your neck as his hands mapped a communion on your body, brushing, squeezing and stroking. 

It was frantic; Luke returned to kissing your mouth and your hot breath caught in his. It was only then, when Luke bumped his hip against yours, did you feel his growing excitement. You rubbed up against him, practically purring, and relished in the way he moaned into the kiss, body shivering at the sensation. 

So, _so_ often he'd had to ride home before your dad caught you both, rush to his room ignoring questions from his aunt and uncle, put the lock on the door he'd had to install, and relieve himself of the frustration _you_ gave him. He'd desperately tug his cock until he came all over his hand with a strangled cry, an embarrassed and sweaty mess. It never took long. Sometimes he didn't even make it home. He was just _so_ wound up from kissing you that he'd have to pull over somewhere in the Wastes and take care of it, loudly, shamefully. 

He pulled back to look at you, face flushed, hands fumbling underneath the hem of your shirt, hovering just above the button on your pants. You were feeling it too, but your father was in the other room. 

"Can't you get rid of him?" Luke asked with a quiet urgency, eyeing the opposite corner of the room.

"How?" You replied. "I want this too, Luke, but...he'll _know._ "

"Oh, let him find out," Luke shook his head, gaze coming back to you, hands ghosting up your sides to settle on your waist, "I don't care anymore."

"But... _oh_..." your voice seemed to get lost in your throat as Luke's inquisitive fingertips snuck beneath the waist of your trousers, lightly brushing against your lower belly, toying with the button again.

Luke knew full well what came _after_ the kissing, if his roving hands were anything to go by, but he hadn't ever done it before, though that wasn't for lack of trying; your dear old dad always seemed to be home when Luke came calling. You weren't exactly the poster girl for sexual experience either, and if Luke could read your mind he'd see that your head swam with visions of all the things you wanted him to do to you; his fingers were _so_ close to the place you wanted him to start with and he knew you'd give it up too if the opportunity arose. 

"I want you," Luke's voice was quiet and low in your ear. He was _longing_ to make your body sing for him, and you felt that first familiar thrum between your legs. _Gods_ , you were ready. 

But the moment was ruined when the sound of the far door opening caught both of your attention. Luke broke apart from you and you nearly whined at the loss of his warmth against yours. You readjusted your shirt and Luke angled himself away from you as your father entered the shop floor.

"Sweetheart?" You heard him call.

"Over here, dad." You lifted your arm, waving your hand at him from over the junk piles.

As your father advanced on the two of you, Luke cast a concerned glance your way and grabbed a sensor module to hold over his middle, trying to hide his excitement. You bit back a giggle and just hoped that your father didn't notice the pink stain on the apples of your cheeks or the way your breathing was slightly heavier than usual, like you'd been exerting yourself. 

"Honey, I...." your father stopped short when he saw Luke. "Oh, hello Luke. I didn't know you were here." Luke gave your dad a, sort of, pained smile; he was irritated at being interrupted yet again. "How's your aunt and uncle?"

"They're alright, sir," Luke replied, cordially, but you still heard the hint of aggression lacing his words.

"That's good to hear," your father nodded. "Owen doesn't drop by as much anymore. I suppose he's just been sending you in his stead."

"That's right, sir," Luke continued to be agreeable.

"Luke's here looking for some coolant couplings," you offered, trying to turn your father's attention elsewhere.

"You know we keep those on the other side of the garage," your father gestured, narrowing his eyes at you.

"...that'd be why I couldn't find any," you smiled, sheepishly. 

An awkward silence settled before your father cleared his throat and spoke again, "anyway, honey, listen. I have to head over to Tosche Station. I finally got that delivery transmission for the shipment I've been waiting on, you know the one."

You _did_ know the one, and it couldn't have come at a better time. The air around you hummed with excitement; you didn't need to even look at Luke to know he was thinking exactly what you were. 

"Uh...will you be long?" you asked, hoping to gauge how much time you'd have with Luke before your father returned.

"I shouldn't be," your dad nodded curtly. "But I trust Luke to look after you."

"Oh, I will, sir," Luke nodded eagerly, perking up. 

You exchanged obligatory goodbyes with your father, standing at the entrance to the garage to wave him off but your body was buzzing with an unbelievable exhilaration as Luke stood beside you, an arm creeping around your waist. When your dad was out of sight, Luke was upon you, rewarding his patience with your lips, tasting them over and over, becoming feral. Today was the day he would finally have you and he could barely contain his arousal. 

You pulled Luke into your room, falling onto your bed with him atop you, hands firmly grasping at him. Something within you had awoken, a vicious lust that was clawing at your belly and pulsing between your legs, and Luke basked in it. Clothes were torn from bodies between tangled limbs and swollen lips and Luke nearly ripped your shirt in his enthusiasm; time was of the essence. 

Despite both of you never having done this before, Luke was confident. Guided by his desire for you and by the secret thoughts of you he'd had, alone, in his room, Luke took charge, and you _loved_ it. Your skin was a wild embroidery of heat and your body hummed in response to the touches, like lightning, that he bestowed upon you, shocking you into submission. His lips adorned your neck, unapologetic in their affection, and he mumbled against your throat, whispering words extinguished by your burning skin.

" _Fuck_ , I want you..." he ran his hands all the way down your body as he spoke, settling at your bare hips, and as he rested his weight onto you, you felt the firmness of his hard cock pressing at you; his flimsy underwear did nothing to disguise it. You felt no shame baring your body to Luke. Having been thinking of this for some time, shame had no place here. Undoubtedly, Luke felt the same.

"Oh, _Luke,_ " you cooed, tugging lightly at his hair and arching up into him, "you can have me, oh Gods, you can have me." 

Luke appreciated your neediness and pulled back momentarily to survey you, lying there, completely naked save for the underwear covering your lower half. You felt your cheeks burn as he leered at you, taking in every soft curve of your body. You weren't embarrassed, just unfamiliar with being so exposed in front of somebody else, but it gave you _such_ a thrill at seeing how you affected him. So much so that you found yourself returning it, curious eyes travelling down his body, committing the suppleness of his taut, well-defined musculature to memory; farming out in the sun for years had served his body well. You took in the slick sun-kissed sheen on the nape of his neck where the ends of his mousy, tousled hair didn’t quite cover, the distinct outline of his biceps bulging as he continued to keep a firm but loving hold on you. 

"Fuck, you're...." he struggled to find the words to give justice to how he was feeling, unable to fully comprehend that you were here, now, on your back for him, as he'd fantasised about for so long. "...you're so hot, I..."

Without warning, he hunched over to bury his head between your breasts, rough, warm hands squeezing them against his face and savouring how that felt, inhaling the sweet scent of your skin as his hungry mouth pressed a kiss right there. He became animal, a wild rapture in his eyes. Licking his lips, he moved to taste a nipple, taking it in his mouth eagerly, swirling his tongue around the little pink nub before closing his mouth around it and sucking. It felt...strangely intoxicating; the motions of his tongue sent an odd tingling from your breasts to your belly where it began to coil, charging you with pleasure. Instinctively, and with a soft sigh, your hands came up to clutch at his hair, tufts of it between your fingers as you gently urged him to continue. As Luke lapped at your sensitive buds with all the fervour of a starving man, your eyes threatened to close, eyelids fluttering as his tongue coaxed you towards quiet bliss. 

"Luke..." you whispered, cheeks stained pink as he feathered a constellation of kisses upon and around your breasts. While you liked what he was doing, there was another part of your body that was on fire for him where you _really_ wished he would use his tongue. 

The look he gave you when he finally lifted his head to meet your gaze made your core throb hard in response. He shook his head slightly as if to tear himself from the spell you put him under, "I know, I know, we don't have a lot of time, I just.... _oh_ , I can't get enough of you." His voice was a wolfish drawl that ruined you, his eyes were a starry dynamo of desire full of promises of things to come, and his hands were matted paws upon your skin again, tempting you closer to delirium. 

At once, he moved down your body, tugging your underwear with him and you shivered as the material ghosted down your legs to pool around your ankles, and your entire body flushed in response to what was about to come. Offering no resistance to his efforts you, instead, scooted further up your bed to allow Luke to fold your body to his liking. And fold you, he did. Pushing at your thighs with hands that fuelled desire, pushing them up and open, Luke became ravenous, positioning himself between your parted legs and eyeing you with an unparalleled lust, face to face with your glistening wetness. 

"You're just begging to be kissed right here, aren't you?" Luke gave voice to wicked words that provoked a blush to rise to your cheeks; the look on your face spoke so you didn't have to. He brushed a thumb against you, the lightest of touches in a soft circle around your clit and you shuddered with anticipation, stars spinning behind your eyelids. Luke smiled at the way you trembled under him. What a twisted logic it was; the same man who made you feel like your whole body was about to combust was the only one with the power to remedy that too.

And you weren't even aware of the breath you were holding until it tore from your throat in a choked cry when he finally hunched over to taste you and the feeling, oh Gods, the _feeling_ was unlike anything your imagination could conjure; what he was doing with the sweet finesse of his tongue...it was akin to little embers lapping at you and setting a fire coursing through your veins. Luke was ruthlessly eager, both palms flat against each of your thighs, holding you there while he worked. His name tumbled from your lips in a breathy mess. His lips and tongue worked in relentless harmony to suck and lick and lap at your clit and your body writhed above him.

"Oh, _Luuuke_ ," you moaned longingly, fingers tangled within his hair and tugging lightly in gentle encouragement, " _hurry_! My dad could be home any minute!"

"But I want to take my time," Luke paused for a moment to tease you, kissing that sweet little spot between your legs and your body simply _howled_. "The one moment we get to ourselves and you want me to rush it?" He kissed it again and you were on the verge of becoming a desperate wreck, eyes rolling back into your head.

"Luke, _please_ ," you begged, unashamedly, "fuck me. Ohhh, just _fuck_ me. We're so _close_! I can't stand it!"

Luke just grinned, "soon. I promise."

With that, he buried his head between your legs again, humming his appreciation against you. The vibrations made your skin ignite and you arched off the bed with an elongated whine. That familiar white heat was beginning to coil in your stomach, faintly but surely. His name nestled between a string of weary profanities that fell from your open mouth among a plethora of honeyed sighs and you clutched his hair harder. His pace was unforgiving, warm, wet tongue painting upon your canvas with a merciless ease. He didn't need your praise; he settled for it in the form of your clenching fists balled tight in his hair and your thighs quivering under his hold.

At once, Luke shifted his weight down on the mattress to rest on his left side, allowing for his right hand to come up and toy with you, coating his fingers in the evidence of your enjoyment. He rubbed circles against your clit slowly with the flat of his fingers and this drew a long, hot, moan from your throat. Luke briefly glanced at you to seek permission and you nodded quickly. Stroking down your wetness, he nudged at your entrance gently with his forefinger before slowly slipping it inside and you gasped at the intrusion, eyes wide. Your brow knitted as he stroked inside you; he was a little off target.

"Tell me where," he ordered, noting the slight confusion in your expression.

You shifted your hips and tried to guide him in the right direction, cheeks blazing, "uh...a little, sort of...up?" 

Luke's tongue briefly flicked at his lips, gaze burning between your legs, and he withdrew suddenly. You nearly whined at the loss of contact but you weren't without it for long before Luke eased back in at a new angle and, this time, with the addition of his middle finger. Your clit pulsed when Luke crooked his digits and reached that sacred place inside you that you were urging him towards. You saw stars; eyes rolling, mouth open, chest heaving. And because Luke was watching your face to gauge your response as he probed and twisted his fingers within you, he knew he'd found it too. Keeping at that consistent angle, Luke began pumping his fingers in and out of you with a force that sent your body reeling, hooking them at the last second to nudge against your most sensitive spot. 

And when he added his tongue to it, well...you damn near lost your mind. Your body became an inferno of sensitivity. The intimate white wisps of oblivion began to swell in your belly, only heightening with each flex of his rough fingertips gracing that ache inside you and with each sharp suck of his greedy mouth upon your clit that made your legs shake. The _noises_ he was making were obscene, sucking and swallowing at your delicate pussy like an animal, breathing in your soft honey.

To say he'd never done this before, he was awfully adept at it. He seemed to know just where to touch you, _how_ to touch you. You supposed it was a mix of following his primal instincts and having secretly watched some x-rated shows on the net or something; there were shady characters in Mos Eisley likely selling Net Cards with those channels on them, and Luke earned a wage from farming so it wasn't an _entirely_ implausible scenario. Not that you were complaining; there really wasn't any time to be hesitant, Tosche Station wasn't too far away, your father surely wouldn't be much longer now.

You grasped tightly at the bed sheets, Luke continuing to hammer his fingers in and out, coaxing you dangerously closer to the edge with the cruel addition of his tongue. You could feel it building, your pussy tightening; the torturous pace in which Luke was going was really testing the limit of your sanity, just a little more and he'd have you at the height of your vulnerability. The euphoric thrill it gave you fogged up your mind and you promptly forgot about everything else. Your body felt simultaneously weightless and fuzzy but tight and coiled as though you were about to burst from a heavenly implosion of pleasure.

Eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, you held on with white knuckles. 

But that final rush never came.

You realised Luke had stopped, fingers paused within you, mouth hovering just above your clit. When you lifted your head, you saw he was looking up at you with wide, worried eyes. As the world around you came back into focus, you heard the scratchy, metal hiss of the comm from inside the garage reception humming to itself as it struggled to maintain a signal.

"....he...llo?"

That was your dad's voice. He was calling on the comm-line. The signal cleared and you could hear the familiar, soft whirring of speeder engines, a droid beeping and incoherent human chatter in the background. He was still at Tosche Station, at least. Luke pulled his fingers out of you, wiping them on your sheets. You narrowed your eyes at him but said nothing, listening hard. 

"Sweetheart? Are you there?" Your dad went quiet. He was waiting for you to pick up. When he realised you weren't going to answer, the comm went dead. 

Luke was sat back on his knees regarding you with a heavy look and the air in the room dropped darker, thicker. 

"He's coming back," you spoke quietly. "We don't have enough time."

"I won't need long," Luke told you as though that was supposed to settle your worries. When he realised what he'd said, his face immediately took on a sheepish expression. "That's probably not something to brag about, huh?"

"Just, hurry up!" You pushed yourself up and Luke nodded, moving to give you some room. The front of his briefs sported a large wet patch where his cock had leaked in excitement and it caught your eye. Only then did you realise that this whole time you hadn't actually seen Luke's dick yet and you were thus reminded of something _else_ you'd inconveniently forgotten about. 

As he shifted, about to remove his briefs, you asked, almost embarrassed, "did you...bring any... _precaution_?"

Luke's eyes widened and he faltered, "oh...no. But, in my defence, I didn't think we'd get this far." There was a moment's silence before Luke's face lit up as though he'd had a spark of genius and he couldn't wait to tell you, "I'll pull out!"

At first, you weren't convinced, but when he tugged his briefs down and his impressive cock sprang free, pointing at you, tip glistening and crying out to bury itself deep inside you, all you could do was gape and nod, slack-jawed and breathless. Good fucking Gods, Luke Skywalker was packing. The sight of him, hard and aching for you, made your body swell with a dark pride.

Nestled between your legs, Luke gave you a quick affirming look before you felt the head of his cock pressing gently at your entrance. Your breath caught in your throat and you sat up on your elbows, curving your spine to watch him ease in to you. This was it, your first time, and alright, maybe the circumstance wasn't amazing or romantic or fantastical like you'd heard some of your friends boast about it being, but it was with him, _Luke_ , and that's all that mattered. It was the only private time you'd gotten to yourselves and sure, you could have told your dad that Luke was your boyfriend or something and maybe avoided all the secrecy, but that ran the risk of your dad reacting badly and thinking Luke was taking advantage of you and banning him from ever seeing you again and, holy shit, you didn't want that.

Slowly, Luke slipped into you and stole your breath. Any doubts or worries you might have had simply vanished as the moment descended in technicolor; splashes of pink peppered your cheeks, blooming into sunbursts on your pale skin while a glittering mist of sweet oranges and warm reds hung in the air, Luke’s eyes like blue clouds in a sky of gold. You winced at the slight pain his intrusion caused, a modest but biting sort of discomfort as he stretched you. Luke noticed and stopped but you urged him to keep going, it wouldn't feel like this forever, right? So, he pushed further in and you watched in an aroused curiosity at the way he disappeared inside you, your pussy enveloping his cock in a tight, wet, heat. Luke definitely felt it too if the look on his face was anything to go by, cheeks flushed red and mouth hung open, heavy gaze lowered and fixed on the connection of your bodies, unable to believe he was finally inside you. 

Once the entirety of his length was seated inside you, he stilled, allowing you relief. Within you, he provoked a fullness that jumbled your thoughts and brought your body to the throes of passion, had you moaning his name over and over; he felt wonderful. Your elbows wobbled and you gave in, falling back onto the bed and Luke followed you, resting his arms beside you to support his weight. You felt delicious wrapped around his cock like that, soft warmth clutching at him; his eyes threatened to close as he struggled to maintain composure, lids fluttering in exasperated pleasure.

A wistful sigh was all you could offer in your weakened state when Luke's lips pressed against your neck. He buried his head there, in the crook between your neck and shoulder and he started to rut over you, moving his hips ever so slightly as if he was scared of hurting you. It made you gasp. He was pushing so deep inside you and the tip was _just_ brushing that sweet spot he'd hit with his fingers earlier.

"You feel so good...so, _so_ good, so _fucking_ good," Luke was mumbling in between kissing your neck, your ear, your cheek, and his hot breath tickled you and made you shiver. He was just itching to ram his cock in and out of you, dying to fuck you senseless and have you scream the place down, but really take his time with it too, get you right to the edge, then pull out and hold you down while you begged for it, then do it all over again in another position and drive you absolutely _wild_ with desire. But he knew, not only would his stamina fail him, but he didn't have the time. And that was a damn shame. "I really wanna fuck you hard."

"Then do it, _oh_ , just _do_ it. Please, Luke, fuck me," you begged him and wrapped your legs around his waist in encouragement. Just when you thought he couldn't possibly go any deeper, he _did_ and you moaned into his mouth at the feeling; your pussy was going to be so bruised after this and, fuck, you couldn't wait.

"Are you sure?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat and raising his head, eyes searching yours for confirmation. 

You felt his cock twitch inside you and you became ravenous, "yes, yes, I'm sure! Please, hurry up and fuck me!"

Luke lifted his body, never taking his eyes off yours. Steadying himself, he slowly, experimentally, eased his hips back. Your eyes fluttered closed in response, hands moving up to press your palms flat against his back, fingers splayed, holding him tightly, teeth grazing your lower lip, anticipating the way he would slide back in and fill you up again. When he did, you both breathed out hot, visceral moans at the feeling. 

At first, Luke struggled to get a rhythm going, hips moving but haltingly, dick stroking inside you languorously slowly, _fuck_ , it was torture. You mewled against him; _oh_ , he was so _big_ , stretching and filling you in the most sublime way, but you were greedy for more. Digging your heels into his lower back as your legs remained wrapped lovingly around his waist, you nudged him closer and he grunted; your tight, wet warmth had him stunned. 

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me. _H_ _ard_ ," you goaded him, wriggling under him and making him hiss.

"You don't know how _good_ you feel," Luke groaned, straightening his body to lift one of your legs up and rest it against his chest and shoulder; you gasped at how exposed you became. He kissed your ankle and attempted a few, deep, slow strokes inside you. This new angle, with your hips slightly raised, allowed for Luke to consistently reach your spot and it made your head spin. You could barely answer coherently when Luke asked you if this position was any better for you; it was hardly fair. Just seeing what his cock was doing to you made Luke smirk to himself and he finally sped up, driving deep into you.

It made you cry out; "yes, o-oh yes, _yes_ , right there, _right_ _there_! Keep going! Oh, _pleeeaase_ , keep going!" It made you yelp and moan and respond so loudly that Luke thought your dad would hear from all the way over at Tosche Station. Your little hands grasped at any part of him you could reach, scratching at his skin as he fucked you, abusing that sweet spot deep inside you. Faster, he moved, drawing whine after moan from your desperate little mouth, your body pining for his. You saw stars. Pleasure soared through you and your vision swam because with every perfectly articulated thrust, he nudged against the most sensitive part of you and you couldn't stop the cascade of cries clawing at your throat from escaping.

Gods, the way he was fucking you...you'd get on your knees, you'd praise him, pray to him, worship him...nothing else made sense anymore. The only thing you understood was that beautiful, merciless pleasure building stupidly fast inside you as Luke communed with you. Red heat twisted inside as he pushed his thick cock into you, made you mad for it. Your breathing became erratic; your mouth was an open cherry spoiled by your foul language, cursing in adoration of the feeling, spurring him on in a spiral of song.

Every little twitch and throb of his hard dick made Luke shudder from the sheer force of it. Pleasure churned like a fire in the pit of his stomach, prime for release. You felt too good fastened around him like that, hot and wet and so, _so_ tight, he wouldn't last much longer. But, _fuck_ , if you didn't look heavenly like that, hair splayed on the pillows, cheeks raging red, pretty breasts bouncing with each thrust he made, body singing for him...he was doing that, and it filled him with confidence and a wicked delight. He loved to please you; he would make you come first.

Adrenaline took him further, and he lifted your other leg up so the backs of your thighs were pressed against his upper body, knees hooked over his shoulders, folded at the waist so Luke could really pound into you, addicted to the delicious sensations your pussy brought him. You gasped in surprise, shocked at the sharp thrum of pleasure that rocked you suddenly; it made tears prick at your eyes. You howled, a piercing, carnal noise ripping at your throat. You pulled him closer, your bodies moving together and making a naked melody, blood thrumming in your veins, heart pounding in your chest. You clung to him any way you could as he drove into you again and again, hard, fast, _relentless_ , each time feeling better than the last as your release built dangerously quickly, that heat twisting inside and threatening to spill over, clit pulsing, core throbbing, legs violently trembling.

In that moment, you forgot every other word but his name and it tumbled from your mouth again and again as your body tightened and shook, lungs burning, eyes screwed shut, until you were coming in waves on Luke's cock, pushing and pulling at him desperately. You quivered and shook, your heart in your throat as clarity dissipated. It tore through you. Your body seemed to erupt, an explosion of pleasure flooding in your belly and throbbing right at your very centre; a spectacle of stars ignited behind your eyes. Finding sweetness in your release, you collapsed into the bed. 

Luke stifled a groan when you came, feeling your pussy squeezing him, milking him, and had to pull out for a moment to fully appreciate the way your body writhed and arched. Your fingers clutched at the sheets and your eyes were shut; you seemed to be altogether somewhere else. Luke dipped to lap at your sensitive clit, giving it a sweet, adoring kiss and you nearly sobbed, hiding your face as your thighs shook. 

And then, without warning, he spread your legs once more and plunged back into you with a newfound intensity. He was rough and hard, agonisingly hard but his cock felt so, _so_ fucking good against your tender and abused pussy but you still grabbed at him, latched onto him, begged him for _more_ , begged him to never stop. By now, the head of the bed was banging against the adjacent wall from the sheer power of Luke's thrusts and his skin on your skin clapped crudely, his cock made an obscene squelch every time he pushed into your soaking pussy. It sounded so vulgar but the feeling was beyond anything you could have ever fantasised about.

Luke's movements became clumsy very quickly as he neared his nirvana; the way you tightened so exquisitely around him was just too much for him. His unkempt fringe was stuck to his forehead as he rutted into you, craving you. His breaths became laboured, panting as he tried to hold out, but with how you felt clamped down on him, he was definitely about to finish.

"I...I...oh, fuck I..." Luke tried, face screwed up, hips jerking against you awkwardly. 

The sound of him unravelling was so fucking hot. His body began to shudder, arms and legs quivering, signalling his impending release. His cock twitched inside you knowingly and your eyes widened, wondering if he would remember to pull out. At the last second, he did, but it took every ounce of his self-control to do so, he just wanted to fill you up and claim you. You made a noise of discomfort as his thick cock left you, very nearly reaching out to pull him back in, you so badly wanted to feel him finish inside you, damn the consequences; you never wanted to be without him. 

Luke began to pump his hand up and down his length over you, short, sharp moans leaving his open lips. It wasn't the same. _F_ _uck_ , his hand was no match for your pussy. He drank in your beautiful body, how you were still so fucking wet for him, and his moans became louder. He tried to tell you he was almost there but his words just came out as a choked gasp instead, a strangled cry as his cock twitched and he coated your belly in quick, hot spurts of his come. You watched in aroused fascination as Luke came, the way his cute nose wrinkled and his brows knotted together, the way his cheeks blazed and his teeth bit down hard on his lower lip, the way his whole body tensed as his released wracked right through him. It felt like you were spying on him in his moment of intimacy; his face was beautiful, illuminated by the glow of his release. Luke gently squeezed his cock, a pearly drop of come collecting on the tip. Gently, you brushed your thumb over it, hearing Luke gasp, and lifted it to your mouth, tasting it. Unpleasant and bitter, but Luke seemed to like watching you do it.

When it was over, he collapsed to rest next to you for the time being, spent but satisfied, and your body fit him beside perfectly. You'd never felt happier having made Luke come undone. That was a badge you'd wear with pride. 

However, the moment turned sour when the sound of a speeder pulling up outside filled the room. 

"Oh, shit!" you gasped, scrambling off the bed. 

To access the wash room, you had to go through the main area of the garage and you definitely weren't risking your dad walking in and seeing you on a mad naked dash to get rid of Luke's come from your body. So, instead you grabbed Luke's tunic from the floor and wiped your stomach with it before throwing it at him. It was a similar colour to the offending fluid, and he'd only have to wear it on the journey home then he could throw it in the wash. Besides, he'd wiped some of your stuff on your bed, it was only fair.

"Hey!" Luke batted at his face, "gross!"

"Shut up!" You hissed, tugging on your clothes haphazardly. You threw his underwear and pants at him next but Luke was only just standing up to pull his briefs back on when you heard the main garage door slide open and your dad called your name. You felt your blood drain and a cold sweat took over your body. "Oh, fuck."

An idea formed.

You pushed Luke who was holding his pants and shirt in a crumpled mess in his arms towards the back wall of your room.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, quietly.

"You're going to have to go out of the window," you told him, wide-eyed.

"I won't fit through there," Luke frowned at the small square space.

"You don't have a choice!" You pushed Luke again, hands on his back, and he hunched over, throwing his clothes through the gap. He climbed up onto the sill to crawl through, banging his head on the way out. Luke reacted loudly to it, tumbling from the window and landing in a thud outside the garage. Your dad _had_ to have heard that. 

Footsteps approached your room and a knock sounded shortly after.

"Sweetheart? Are you in here?" 

"Yes, dad. You can come in, it's open," you called back, trying to sound innocent. Perhaps too innocent.

The door slid open and your dad surveyed your room. You were busying yourself shoving some old clothes into a laundry basket, trying to act _natural_. 

"Is everything alright in here? I heard noises," your dad looked awfully suspicious but could you blame him, really?

"Uh, yeah. I, uh...I stood on something," you tried to avoid his gaze.

He was quiet for a moment, "where's Luke?"

Oh, shit. Luke.

"Uh...." you paused, stalling to allow some miraculous excuse to come to mind. "...he had to go." _Idiot._

"Go where? His speeder is still out front. I saw it when I pulled up." As your dad spoke, the sound of said speeder whirred to life outside and zoomed off, the sound growing fainter and all you could do was blink dumbly at your father, a vacant smile on your face.

"Yeah...he _just_ left. I...honestly don't know how you missed him," you spoke, praying he would buy it.

"Neither do I," your father narrowed his eyes at you. 

Okay, this wasn't working. Time for Plan B. The distraction.

"So! How did it go at Tosche Station? Did you pick up the shipment?" You gestured a little too wildly with your arms; you were probably coming off as _over_ -eager.

"Yeah, I haven't unpacked it yet," he followed you. "Why don't you co..." Your dad's sentence was cut short, jarringly. You followed his line of sight and noticed he was looking down at your body. "Honey, have you changed your shirt?" 

"...no?" you shook your head slightly. This was the shirt you'd been wearing before, right? In fact, yes, you were sure of it, because it had a slight tear up the side from where you'd snagged it on a pointed piece of metal out in the yard.

"It looks different," he frowned. What was he _getting_ at?

"Well, it's definitely the same one," you tried to assure him.

Suddenly, your father's expression became stern and his lips pressed into a thin line, his face turning a suspicious shade of pink. You'd never seen this look on your father before. He looked....embarrassed, almost. Wait, he didn't somehow... _know_ did he? 

"What's wrong?" you asked, sweetly.

"You have it on backwards."

You looked down at your shirt, pulling at the hem of it lightly and realising that it was, in fact, on the wrong way round. The gig was up. You closed your eyes briefly, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow you. 

Looking up at your dad, you grinned sheepishly.

Might as well embrace it now, you were never going to hear the end of it.


End file.
